Ortsvorsteher
From the German Wikipedia page https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ortsvorsteher The mayor is a representative of a non-independent place opposite the competent municipality. The function of the mayor exists in several states of Germany and Austria. The legal position of the mayor is different. In Liechtenstein, the corresponding term is Ortsvorsteher . Baden-Wuerttemberg In Baden-Württemberg, the mayor is chairman of the local council. He represents the mayor or mayor in the execution of the decisions of the local council and in the direction of the local administration. He can attend meetings of the municipal council in an advisory capacity. The volunteer mayor, at the suggestion of the Ortschaftsrat, is elected by the local council from the circle of citizens eligible for the Ortschaftsrat and appointed as a temporary honorary official. By local statute can be determined, especially after incorporation, that an urban official is to vote for mayor. He is then full-time Ortsvorsteher without own voting rights in Ortschaftsrat, unless he is due to the election Ortschaftsratsmitglied. Depending on the number of inhabitants of the village, the remuneration of a municipal official appointed to the local council lies in grades A 11 to A 12. Volunteer town councillors receive an allowance determined by the municipality. Bayern In Bavaria there is the honorary office of the local speaker, the term mayor is not used. Brandenburg In Brandenburg, the mayor represents the district opposite the organs of the community. Hesse In Hesse local districts can be formed by resolution of the municipal council. In these, the local council is elected by the citizens simultaneously with the community representatives for the election time of the municipal council. The local council consists of at least three, at most nine members, in local districts with more than 8,000 inhabitants of at most nineteen members. The exact number is specified in the main statute of the municipality. The members of the local advisory board are volunteers. The chairman is named Ortsvorsteher and is elected from the center of the Ortsbeirat. The local council is to hear all important matters that concern the local district, but in these cases has only one right to propose. The municipal council can revoke certain matters revocably for the final decision. Lower Saxony In Lower Saxony villages with local council and without local council are possible. Whether a local council is elected or a village mayor is appointed, governs the main statute of the community. In localities without Ortsrat the mayor is also a representative of a non-independent place opposite the competent municipality. He also has auxiliary functions to fulfill for the local administration and is available to the citizens as a contact person. It is determined by the council of the community. This usually follows the proposal of that fraction in the municipal council, which has won in the district in question in the election of council women and councilors the most votes. In localities with local council, the elected local council chooses from its center a local mayor, who performs auxiliary tasks in the municipal administration. However, the transfer of these auxiliary functions can be rejected and transferred to a local representative. North Rhine-Westphalia In North Rhine-Westphalia, the matters concerning the mayor are regulated in § 39 of the municipal code. According to this, the municipal area can be divided into districts (localities) in municipalities belonging to a district. For such districts, the local council must either form district committees or elect local leaders. Independent cities have in their district representatives mutatis mutandis named district chiefs. As far as local councilors are elected, the municipal council must take into account the votes of the parties in each district in these elections. This means that the party that has received the most votes in the locality in each locality designates the candidate, who then has to be elected. The mayor must live in the district for which he is elected. He must also be a member or member of the local council. The mayor is to represent the interests of his village to the council. If he is not a member of the Council, he may not participate decisively or in an advisory capacity in the meetings of the Council and the committees; he can be heard in the local council. The mayor may be charged with the execution of certain administrative business in the area of his village. In this case, he can be appointed honorary officer. Local people can receive a reasonable allowance. Rheinland-Pfalz In Rhineland-Palatinate, municipalities can divide their territory in total, or parts of it, into local districts. The main statute determines whether local districts are formed and how they are demarcated. These local districts have an elected local council and a village chief, who represents the interests of the local district to the organs of the community. In addition, he has the authority to issue certificates, which he can create on the basis of his local and personal knowledge. The local districts are often formerly independent municipalities that have been merged or incorporated as part of a territorial reform. Saarland In Saarland, the mayor is the representative of a city or community-related place. He is elected from the ranks of the local council and is also its chairman. As the honorary official, the mayor represents the interests of the village vis-à-vis the municipality or the city. He is in his legal position honorary assistant. The mayor is expressly entitled to attend all meetings of the town council and its committees, even if they are not public. These committees are obliged to give the mayor the opportunity to speak on matters concerning his district, and to give him further information. The mayor is authorized to accept applications as well as issue official certifications and life certificates. The municipality can transfer to the mayor by statute further tasks. In addition, the mayor on behalf of the mayor may take on other administrative or representative tasks. The mayor, in his capacity as a superior, is authorized to issue instructions to the mayor. Saxony In Saxony a district constitution can be introduced for districts. In the villages, local councils are elected by the citizens, who in turn choose the mayor. The mayor represents the mayor, in municipalities with deputies also these. Mayors and aldermen are, as far as he represents them, the direction of the mayor. Thuringia In Thuringia, the head of a district of a municipality is referred to as a district mayor. He is chairman of the district council, ie the elected body for the village. Until the amendment of the Thuringian communal order in 2008, the corresponding designations were the mayor or local council. In legal terms, the district mayor is for the duration of the term honorary official of the municipality. Austria In Austria, there may be in Local Authorities not independent municipal parts (local communities, districts) own village chiefs who are appointed by the local council and should represent an extended arm of the mayor of the municipality in the respective cadastral municipality. However, periods of employment and appointments can be handled differently in the individual communities. As a representative of the mayor, this office is not necessarily linked to affiliation to a political party. Liechtenstein In Liechtenstein, the free election of the mayor - also called community leaders - and the other community organs by the community assembly takes place. The mayors are elected after the majority vote and largely determine the municipal policy. According to a royal decree from the 19th century may only bear in the capital Vaduz the mayor the term Mayor.